


~Mermaids~

by Too_Much_Love



Series: Dream Time [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate World, Mermaids, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, another world - Freeform, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Love/pseuds/Too_Much_Love
Summary: Hi guys!! This is a self-indulgent fiction series... I wanted to make some insert stories for everyone to enjoy! Escape from the real world for a little and have fun!





	~Mermaids~

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you find mistakes! I’d appreciate any requests for other insert story ideas (: other than that have fun!

Loud buzzing and sharp pain in your ears, you woke up and realized it was already Monday. Great. As you sat up the blood rushed down from you head, making you a little drowsy. Shaking your head, you got up to change. Today was just another day, checking the weather, you thought it’d be good to dress for the incoming 90% chance of rain. You drove yourself to school, having the most uncontrollable road rage for a 3 minute drive, and walked into your most dreaded location, 1st period class. Not only was this class boring, your classmates made you want to puke. Alexandria was a smartass, those goodietwoshoes who speaks an unnecessary amount. Peanut was the clown, he tried to be funny but all that came out was offensive. Button was a flirt, he asked out every girl you’ve met, and still proceeded to flirt with every one of them. Cadence was the shy girl, not the reserved shy, the kind where she couldn’t reply to anyone and would stay quiet no matter where you met her. The others were more of a mob mentality annoying, the fact that they acted different just because they were in a group. You spent the class wondering when it would start raining. After the periods went by, you realized it rained harder each time you looked out a window. You took a step out of the door, your rain boots sinking into the ground that had a 2 inch layer of water over it. You took out your umbrella and started to walk into the deep puddles of water. On the way home you felt the wind push rain onto your legs, classic. Even though you had an umbrella you still managed to get wet. Cars drove past you, splashing your legs and filling the inside of your boots. You walked down the side of a park, hill and dips in the ground created clear puddles that reflected the sky. Glazed over the tops you could see vivid colors from all around you. You lifted your right foot and tapped the surface, ripples broke from around your boot. You pulled back and looked up into the sky, there was a contrast of bright and dull spaces, clouds filled parts of the sky but left tiny spaces where the sun broke through to create beautiful rays. You heard a distinct sound, different from the raindrops hitting the water, it was a heavy step. You looked over your shoulder, and saw a dark figure in the park trees. You whipped your head back to the sky, thinking you must’ve saw something. Then when you got the courage to look again, there was no one around. You sighed and rubbed your eyes. You walked further down through the park, violently jumping into every clear puddle, stirring up the dirt to mess up the perfect unclouded water. As you jumped into each puddle the water broke from around your feet and splashed in every direction. You felt the puddle water hit your face each time. When you walked up to one of the bigger puddles you noticed it wasn’t limpid like the other one, it was strangely clouded, you couldn’t tell if it was just dirt or something else. While slowly walking around the puddle you saw the dirt settling, it was like the water was constantly moving, it was like someone else already jumped into the puddle, it was like a portal to another dimension.

You circled around the puddle, taking careful looks around the park. It felt like someone was near, but where ever you looked, you saw nothing but rain. As you stared into the forest you heard a splash, you accidentally dropped your phone into the puddle... after the first second to terror, you bent down fast to try to fish for your phone, but the farther your arm went into the puddle, you noticed you couldn’t feel the bottom. One hell of a dip into the ground. You pulled your hand back up and squated by the side of the puddle. Moving your arm into the water you felt just water until you got past your elbow. It was like your fingertips were back into air. You pulled out of with fierceness, the feeling was disgusting, it was like something was grabbing at your hand, light pressure and kind of slimy. You had a soaking wet raincoat up to your shoulders and when you sat, the 2 inch water on the ground submerged the bottom of your butt. Rain filled the inside of your boots and now there was no need to your useless umbrella. This time you put both hands into the puddle, it was like the water was pulling you towards it. Then you heard steps behind you. You pulled back as fast as you could to turn and see, but there were hands on your back. You tipped towards the puddle, smacking the water face first and tumbling into it. You tried to grab the edge of the land but you missed just slapping the water. You ended up straightening your body, and hips down you were engulfed in the gross feeling. You could feel your body being pulled down, as you took one big breath you tried to see who pushed you. But no one was there.  
You were trying to swim up, but it just felt like you were falling, too scared to let your one last breath go. Who the fuck pushed you, was no one there? You opened your eyes to peek out into the abyss. It was dark but there were two lights, one came from above you, kind of dull, the other below you, brighter as you move towards it. You shut your eyes as tight as possible and couldn’t hold your breath anymore. You felt the water drop you onto slimy soft moss. As you caught your breath you slowly released the tight squeeze on your eyes, opening them to the bright sunshine. As you looked around it was just like the park you were in, but something was different. You looked above you to where you fell from, but it was just bright sky. Sky? Your eyes widened as you realized what you were in wasn’t air, everything around you was water. You covered your mouth in surprise but you realized you could breath. You looked up watching the bubbles come from your mouth and float to the endless sky above you. You tried to stand up, but you felt like you couldn’t move your legs the way you wanted. You looked down in fear, there was something wrong. Not believing in what you were seeing, you ran your hands down your legs... not legs... your... tail. You started to panic, your fast breath created bubbles, you couldn’t see until you calmed down. You stroked the scaly fin that ran connected to your hips. As you tried to move your feet up, the bottom of the tail flipped up, it felt like your feet were bound together. You swam around for a little, staying close to the ground. When you moved the sun reflected off the scales on your tail, making a luminous amber color, it shifted colors when the sun hit it in different ways. You moved around the park, finding your phone which was laying right under you. When you saw a shadow move in the forest just like before, you noticed a gleam of light just like from your tail. It was probably someone else. You followed the light which moved sideways through the trees, until you tackled the moving light. “AAAH!” It was a girlish scream, as you looked up to what you caught, it was a beautiful girl with silver flowing hair, her eyes were bright blue with long eyelashes. You unconsciously released your grip and apologized, “sorry for that...” she moved away a little and brushed her tail where you grabbed her, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do it.” You looked at her with questioning eyes, “what’re you talking about? Following me?” She looked down at the moving grass, staying so silent all you could hear was the sound of your fin treading water. She pointed towards the park, “for pulling you in.” You glanced over to the area she pointed at, it was the place you fell from. You didn’t notice until you looked back, but the place you came from had reappeared, but not from above, it was a pocket of air. There was a bubble on the ground, like the opposite of the puddle you had been pushed into. You turned to the girl “are you saying you pushed me here?!” She winced at your voice, “I just... didn’t want to be here anymore. I know its forbidden to use the väl but I...” She moved back from you one arm going into the cloth at her side, and untying it. You saw a gleam of light when she started to pull something from her cloth. You swam away from her, going back to the middle of the park, she had something sharp, it was like a knife. You looked around to see if the light reflected from her fin was there, nothing. You heard something scratch a tree, a little bit of light came from the same area, she probably covered her tail with the cloth. You bit your thumb thinking about what she was trying to do. “I can leave only if my själsfrände fades.” You can’t see her but she keeps talking. “I’m sorry but I need to go.” You feel a sharp pain from your side, looking down you see your blood diluted into the water around you. It feels warm, it doesn’t hurt much, but you couldn’t move. You lay on the grass while you see the girl move out from the trees, she goes to your side and pulls out a dart, it’s a pointy shell. You try to grab her but you can’t move. “I know I can go now, look.” She points to her fin, it seems to glow for a second transforming into what looks like legs. You try to say something but you can’t do anything but look. She flashes a sympathetic smile as the top of her hair turns from the silver to your hair color. Her bright aqua eyes that looked like moving water dulled and became the same color as yours. You felt something sting and burn toward the bottom of your stomach, she had pushed the dart into your lower abdomen. The more she pushed the faster her hair turned color, you started to feel tired, but you couldn’t fall asleep. “Thank you.” You heard something hard hit the ground with a softened thud. You couldn’t turn your head, but you could see in your peripheral vision, the girl started the enter the air puddle on the ground. You closed your eyes and felt the water move around you. You tried to lift up parts of your body, but either you were too weak from the wounds, or you were still paralyzed, you couldn’t tell which one. As you drifted into sleep you couldn’t help but let out tears, but even if you did, no one could tell. Your tears, blood, and emotions mixed with the water, there wasn’t anything you could do. As you took a deep breath it felt like darkness filled your mind, just like sleeping, peaceful.


End file.
